


Tricked or Not?

by Lycanthrophya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthrophya/pseuds/Lycanthrophya
Summary: Saihara knows Ouma likes him. Is he really going to leave things just like that?





	Tricked or Not?

“Ouma-kun, could you please give my hat back?” I demanded, intentionally implying he took my hat.

“Eeehhh? Your hat? I didn’t take your hat, nishishi!” He snickered. Stop lying Ouma...

“I know you took it. You don’t need to steal my things to get my attention though...” I explained.

“Who said I wanted your attention?” He asks, pointing his index finger out to me.

“...” I closed my eyes and sighed. He isn’t going to give up soon...

I know you like me Ouma. It was really simple to learn that, as a detective. It would have been much better for us if you just confessed, but I know you are afraid of a rejection too...

... Hmm...

Would he understand that confessing is okay if I sent him some implied signs?... Rather, maybe I shouldn’t do that. I like the way I am entertained by his reactions now. Ouma is intelligent, he will notice it sooner or later... I should just enjoy the last moments I have to play with him.

“Hm? Why are you smiling?” He asked.

“Ah...”, I noticed my lips were curved and undid it back to a stoic expression. “It’s nothing...” I averted my gaze.

“Hmm~? What are you hiding, Saihara-chan~?” His eyes narrowed and an evil smile was plastered on his face, “I sense that you know something you don’t want me to, nishishi!”

“Am I?” I asked with a straight face, trying to outwit his sharp affirmation. “Ah, now that we are on about ‘secrets’... Are you sure you aren’t hiding something from me, Ouma-kun?” I asked, trying to pry something out.

“Meeeeeeee?! Of cou-”

“No need to lie. I will uncover it myself.” I said, not even stopping to listen to him.

“...” He went silent and put on a blank face. That is the expression he uses when he doesn’t know what to do or is deeply thinking...

... Hm... Somehow... I feel like I have him on my hands.

“Ah,” I interrupted the strange silence that emerged, “What I mean Ouma-kun, is that if you want to hang out with me, just tell me. After all, I like spending my time with you,” I gave him a small smile.

It’s super effective, of course.

In addition to his blank expression, a crimson shade of red was plastered on his face. So cute... It feels really good to know someone likes you. Hmm... What else can I do to provoke other reactions...? Ah.

“... Ouma-kun?” Are you feeling alright...?” I approached his face, but he stepped backward, “... Did I say something wrong? No... Rather...” I put one hand on his forehead and the other on mine, simulating to be comparing our temperatures. “It seems like you have a fever,” I sighed, “I knew there was something wrong with you... Okay, can you come with me to your room? I will take care of you now,” I extended my hand to him.

He looked at it for several seconds, then snapping out from his thoughts, he walked past me, totally ignoring my offer.

“I’m not sick, Saihara-chan.”

That was his last phrase before he walked away, not turning back even once. I guess I went overboard...? Or... Is he must be blushing so much he can’t even look back? ... That must be it. How cute.

 

 

 

In the next day...

Kokichi was looking for me to tell me some things. I took that as an opportunity to bring  _that_  topic again: my missing hat.

“Buuuuut,” he continued with a mischievous smile, “Maybe I could tell you where it is if you help me with some things...~”

“ _ _’_ Some things’_...?”I arched my eyebrows.

“Yeah! So, will you help me or not?” He asked me, carefree. So he isn’t going to tell me...

“... Are you conscious that it’s past nightime right now?”

“That’s why! Nishishi!”

“... What to you want me to do?” I gave up, sighing.

“Hm, let’s see...”

“What?” I asked, confused. Didn’t he already ha-

“Aha! I know, I know!” He interrupted me, “I want you to help me with my daily life!”

“... Your daily life? Isn’t that something indefinite...?” I pondered.

“Don’t worry~ You’ll stop one day!” He smiled.

No way that is happening......

It’s better to not even have my hat back...

... Wait...

Nevermind...

Actually, I accept his offer...

...

Hm...

“... Okay,” I answered while looking right into his eyes.

Ouma blinked a few times before pronouncing anything.

“... Ooohhhh! So you’re  _that_  desperate to have your hat back? How socially awkward can you be, Saihara-chan! Nishishi!”

I didn’t reply to that. So that’s what he thinks, huh... Unless he’s trying to deceive me.... Ugh, Ouma is so confusing.

“So... Where’s my hat?” I asked.

“Nuh uh, Saihara-chan! You didn’t even help me with anything yet! Are you trying to fool me? How rude! I’m not stupid!”

“I wouldn’t fool you. You know that,” I assured him, even though he was only joking.

“Yeah, I know! But that doesn’t mean I am giving it back to you right now, nishishi!”

I deviated my eyes to stop and think. How can I make Ouma tell me where my hat is? Of course, I could try to take advantage of the fact that he is head over heels for me, but using that wouldn’t mean I will be successful either... After all, it took a lot of time to have me realize that fact. And it wasn’t easy either...

 

 

**_**_FLASHBACK ON_ ** _ **

_I was invited to hang out with Ouma by none other than the boy himself._

_“Hm... What are we doing, Ouma-kun?”_

_“Hmm... Oh! We could have a tea break right now!” He smiled with both hands carefreely rested behind his head._

_‘So you didn’t have any plans?’, I thought._

_“What do you like to do in your free time, Saihara-chan? Oh! Let me guess... Investigate, isn’t it?!”_

_“Ah, not just that... I like to study, investigate... And hang out with you... Kaede, Kaito-” I stopped suddenly when I noticed something unusual. His ears are red... And he isn’t even looking at me... Is he embarrassed...? I asked myself, finding that curious._

_“Of course! I am the best~! It would be rare if someone ever disliked me, neheehee!” The smaller looked at me, permitting me to see the faint blush on his cheeks. In that unique moment, a thought quickly passed through my mind and I wondered about it... And decided to try something._

_“Yeah,” I agreed, “Especially hanging out with you... It’s the most fun,” I smiled at him._

_Surprisingly, Kokichi went silent for a long time after that and he didn’t look back this time. I noticed his ears were redder than before, and at that moment I knew it._

_At least, I doubted that Ouma Kokichi liked me.”_

**_**_FLASHBACK OFF_ ** _ **

 

 

I opened my eyes, after having an enlightening flashback.

Yeah... I know I can do it.

“Ouma-kun... Since it’s this late already... Maybe I could start helping with something already?” I suggest carefully.

“Hm? Are you trying to get rid of it, Saihara-chan? Even though you yourself pointed out the fact that this  _ _is__  an indefinite contract?”

“... Yeah...” I said, unsure.  _‘Indefinite’ _,__  verbally talking. If there isn’t anything on paper, then this isn’t something I am really obliged to by law...

“Okay~! Let me thin-”

“No!” I said a little louder that I expected. He looked at me a little startled, even though he tried to fake it. “I... Actually already have something on mind. Something really important, actually.” I say, choosing my words wisely.

“Oh, is that so? Let’s hear it!”

I inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying anything.

“Don’t we actually have to sleep...? I could make you some dinner then put you to sleep... Is that alright...?” I asked, uncertain.

“...” He stared at me blankly before starting to laugh loudly. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just sounded like a real mom, Saihara-chan!”

“W-Well...” I deviated my eyes. Impossible, right?

“Hmm...Okay~ Let’s do that! But remember that you actually have to feed me directly on my mouth!”

“H-Huh? Seriously...?”  _He accepted...?_

“Yeah!”

“... Okay.” I sighed.

I’m sighing, but it isn’t as if I don’t want to do it either.

 

 

 

“Ouma-kun, please open your mouth.”

“AAAAHHHHH~” He said his lips stretched open wide.

I blew the hot food, before feeding him with some soup directly into his mouth. 

Ouma was being strangely accepting of this situation. He didn’t try to fool me nor refused to eat yet, which is quite unsettling since we’re talking about Ouma here...

... Is he being obedient because he likes me...?

Anyways... I fed him with the last spoon of soup, then I went to wash the dirty dishes. This isn’t that bad...

After I finished, I came back and stopped next to Ouma, who was still sat on the chair, as if waiting for something...

Don’t tell me he...

“... This isn’t what I think, is it...?” I asked already expecting the worst.

“Yeah! It is!”

I sighed. I leaned down to pull him up when I noticed his face wasn’t completely clean.

“... There’s some soup still on your face...” I said.

“Really? I guess you aren’t doing your job that well, Saihara-chan~”

“... How come?” I wore an uncertain face.

“You should help me with my daily life! I didn’t say anything specific about it, so everything counts! Nishishi!”  _Even cleaning you...?_

I sighed.

I was too lazy to go to the counter and take the napkin, so I simply rubbed my finger against the dirty spot, then licked it.

... If Ouma didn’t know how to control his expressions I am certain he would be totally agape right now. His face, now, could be a reference for a new arrangement of that famous series book, but with the title as  _ _“50 Shades of Red”__. I stared at him, finding his expression amusing, then I shook my head, tying to focus on what I should do next.

Right...

He wants me to...

...

 _“Do I really have to carry you to your room...?”_  I asked lazily.

“Yeah!”

I sighed. If I won money for every sigh I give I would be even richer now...

I leaned down, then wrapped my hands around his waist and propped him up. Afterwards, I rested him on my chest and he lazily wrapped his arms and legs around me, as if a koala. I held him up by his lower half, then got us out of the kitchen.

...

...

“Okay Saihara-chan, that’s enough for today!” He said after I laid him down on his bed. Seriously, I can’t believe I had to carry him...

“... Enough?...?” I asked doubtfully. “I’m not sure if you’re really going to sleep now...” Though I wanted to get out of here, I also didn’t because...

“And you don’t need to! You aren’t my mom!” He replyed quite angry.

“... But I’m worried about your health. After all, you always have bags under your eyes, Ouma-kun...”

“Do I?~ I guess my foundation is working pretty well then~”

I sighed... “What kind of lie was that...”

“Nishishi!” He smiled before turning serious again. “Sooo... Get out.”

“... Even if I wanted to... I can’t.” I stated.

“Huh?! Don’t tell me you’re going to use the  _‘help Ouma with his daily life’_  statement as an excuse!”

“There’s that too...” I averted my gaze.

But... I... 

****Really want to kiss you right now, Ouma.** **

You’ve been acting so cute all this time I almost can’t help it.

And he must not even know how cute he is acting. He must think that I do not notice his blushes too, or just take it as something else.

And the worst is... That I  _know_  you like me back. 

I really want to force him to confess first, but it seems like everything’s going back to me. I am almost confessing here and now...

Huh...

You’re have been tricked once more, Shuichi.

“Saihara-chan?” Ouma called out to me, noticing I went silent all of a sudden.

“Ah...! I’m sorry...” I apologized after coming back to my senses.

As I looked back to him, an idea popped into my head.

Yeah... I should do that.

“Ouma-kun. I’m going to sing you to sleep. Can I...?”

“Huh? Stop it, Saihara-chan! I already demanded you to get out!”

“Huh...” I backed down. I guess this plan isn’t working... Oh. What about this...?

“... Ouma-kun...”

“What is it now?”

“... There’s still some soup left on your chin.”

“Whhhaaaat! Aren’t you the worst worker I have eve- HIC!” He screamed right after feeling the sensation of my tongue on his face. “W-W-WH-WH-WHA-WHA-WHAT!?!” He was almost pale. Well, his skin color  _is_  pale, so I couldn’t really tell.

“Ah...” I said with my tongue still stuck out. “I’m sowhrry...”I mumbled.

_But your face just seemed so delicious...!_

“W-W-What are you thinking, Saihara-chan! Let me go, let me go!” He tried to stand up, but I went atop of him right away. “W-WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO?!”

“... Are these your true reactions? I thought you would just pull something out...”

He gulped. “T-This is not the time to talk about this! I want to know what do you plan on doing!”

“... Ah... Well... To be honest... I didn’t plan on doing anything... But now that you’ve suggested it... I  _plan_  on doing more than this.”

“S-Stop! I don’t want to!” He almost shouted. 

I got startled as my eyes went wide open.

“... Not even a kiss?” I asked, frowning.

“... Huh?... Saihara-chan...... No... It can’t be... You like me!” He said the last phrase as if he had just realized.

“Yeah...” I confirmed it, blushing slightly.

“... I can’t believe.”

“Really? I also couldn’t believe it too...”

“Wow...”

“I mean... When I found out that you liked me...”

“ _... HUH?!?_ ” He was startled.

“What, I thought you had realized...” This time I went surprised. “I sent you more signals than you did.”

“ _When?!?_ ”

“Huh... I guess I am bad at it then...” I sighed.

... Silence hoovered over us.

“... Ouma-kun.” I interupted the silence.

“I know. Me too.” He stated, serious.

I smiled. I leaned my face in and Ouma did so too. Our lips touched each other slightly, then Kokichi slid his tongue through my mouth, surprising me. I didn’t expect that.

“ _ _Hmm...__ ” I reciprocated.

When we ran out of breath, we stopped the kiss, eyes locked in each other and a thin trail of saliva uniting us.

“... Hmm... You aren’t that bad~ I think you should train more~” He winked at me.

“... Me too.” I replyed, blushing, before meeting his lips again.

...

I wonder if he really didn’t know that I liked him since he loves to lie so much...


End file.
